Running Up That Hill
by Aisurando-APH
Summary: Loki faces execution for his crimes. Thor will do everything in his power to stop the execution, even if it means swapping places and taking his place. Loki gets everything he wants while Thor becomes the dirt of Asgard. Time is running out and Thor's execution looms ahead. Inspired by the song 'Running Up That Hill' by Placebo. Bad summary. Thunderfrost. Gore and violence.
1. If I Only Could

**Fandom: **_The Avengers/Thor_

**Rating:**_I would say an M for gore and violence, but not so sure on anything else. _

**Pairing: **_Thorki/Thunderfrost_

* * *

Execution was the worst punishment you could face on Asgard. It took a lot for one to have to face this. It was a slow and cruel death. The more harm you caused, the more painful it was. The amount of damage that person had caused also determined how public it would be.

Upon arriving in Asgard with Loki in shackles, Thor wasn't sure what he had expected. Perhaps he thought his father would let Loki off with imprisonment for a certain amount of time or at least show mercy for Loki was his son, adopted or not. However this wasn't the case and no matter how much Thor had pleaded with the Allfather, Loki was sentenced to execution in a week's time in the cruelest way possible.

First he would have his tongue cut out so that he would speak no lies. After that he would be cut open across the stomach, contents pulled from within him and tossed onto the ground as though they were nothing vital. He would be beaten and whipped until he had been drained of every drop of blood. Once he was dead, he would be burnt. Even worse, this was in front of all of Asgard.

—

Thor was distressed to say so at the least. He and his mother spent hours trying to convince Odin otherwise, that there was in fact hope for Loki. However the Allfather was stubborn and refused to listen, doing what was best for Asgard. While Thor understood this, this did not mean he wanted it.

After Thor had spoken with the Allfather, he went to the specially built cell for Loki, getting a guard to unlock it before stepping inside.

"Loki." Thor murmured, his usually booming and jolly voice now soft and sad. Loki didn't move however, glaring at the floor as the Thunderer walked into his cell. Sighing, Thor glanced about the cell, noting how chilly it was. Though he knew Loki wouldn't mind so much, especially since he was…a Frost Giant. Swallowing a hard lump at the thought of it, he did his best not to remember how he had sworn to 'slay them all with his bare hands'. He was admittedly disgusted in himself for even thinking such a thing.

Sitting down on the edge of Loki's cot, Thor stared down at his hands which were clasped above his thigh. He thought on how to word what he wanted to say, however, anything he would say he knew would anger Loki.

"Brother, I am sorry for how I have treated you. I am sorry for leaving you in the dark and letting people, and myself, think you lesser. You are no lesser, Loki." Thor whispered.

A snort came from the shorter god, his emerald green eyes shifting to look at him, face tilting. "First off, I am not your brother. I never was. Second, I know I am no lesser than you. I proved that on Midgard. It took six people to take me down. Six people, Thor. The Mighty Thor couldn't take me down himself so he had to round up a gang of freaks. That shows how much better I am." He spat. Yeah, definitely angered him. Letting out a sigh, Thor shook his head.

"That is not what I mean-"

"Oh and what did you mean, Thor? Huh? Sentiment will get you nowhere, Thor. All it does is get in the way. You would do better without it." Loki advised, albeit bitterly.

"No, Loki. Sentiment is what everyone needs. Without sentiment, you'd be dead without even getting a chance to live. It's because of sentiment that father saved you. He could not of left you you to die, Loki." Thor reasoned.

"Oh and I suppose I should thank him? Had he not done that the Nine Realms would be a much better place, do you not agree?" Loki growled, glaring at him. Thor shook his head, his once desperate eyes now forming into something much more soft.

"No, it would not be. We would be deprived of you, Loki. I wouldn't be who I am today had it not been for you. You saved me on many occasions also. Loki, I don't think you realise exactly how much you mean to me." Thor whispered. For a few moments, Loki was stunned to silence, taking in Thor's words. While he desperately tried to keep up his bitter facade, Thor was slowly tearing it down. The god just had to look at him and he could feel himself slowly weakening. However as quickly as the bitterness had gone, it returned.

"Oh and I guess that is the reason you tossed me into an abyss. It is also the reason you allowed that…creature to toss me around as if I weighed nothing. You have a great way of showing how much I mean to you, Thor." Loki snipped. It was Thor's turn for silence now, staring at his hands above his lap, taking in his brother's words. He was right. He hadn't exactly been the best brother towards the Trickster. During his time after Loki's fall and Thor's time on Midgard with the Avengers, the Thunderer had experienced self-loathing for the first time in his life. While he never told anyone, Thor felt himself slowly being eaten alive by these feelings, something that if he revealed to anyone, it would surely seem that Ragnarok was looming ahead.

"Yes, I haven't been a very good brother. That I apologise for. You deserve much better, Loki. But I promise I will make it up to you. I will do all in my power to stop your execution. I will do everything I can even if it shall kill me." The god swore, promising Loki that he would continue to protect him even after all he had done. Blinking once or twice, Loki stared at him incredously.

"You are a fool, Thor. I embrace death. That way I will no longer have to put up with you near me any longer. Valhalla is lost to me now, so perhaps Helheim will be much more welcoming than you sniveling Æsir." He remarked, doing his best to hide both the worry and warmth spreading through him. Though he claimed to hate Thor, Loki could never handle losing the god. His words meant something to him and it sent a warm tingly feeling through his chest.

"I know I am a fool, Loki. I will continue to be a fool. However this time I am a fool with reason and that being your safety. I will save you, and that is a promise." With that, Thor stood, walking to the door of the cell and calling to the guard who opened the door, letting him out before locking it again.

Loki sat in silence, trying his best to blink back tears. All this time he had thought Thor was just saying these words, these sentimental phrases to try and stop the Trickster from causing mahem. However now it seemed as though he had been wrong. Thor was willing to give up his life for him, something he had never, ever expected.


	2. Make A Deal With God

As night fell, Thor went to the library, searching through books for anyway that he could possibly get Loki out of this fate. After hours of searching through Asgardian law books, Thor soon came across a book on the magicians of Asgard. At first, he wasn't sure it would provide him with any help. However after some time, he came to give it a shot. One of these magicians could use magic to free his brother, though he highly doubted any would care to help. Every magician he found was either dead or imprisoned, therefore of no help to him. But at the very back of the book he found there was one that could help. Instead of being dead or imprisoned, she was living in the darker parts of Asgard, in a much more secluded part of the Realm. Gudrun Olafsdottir. Deciding she was his best bet, Thor set out to find her, mounting his horse and riding off in the direction of her home.

Dawn was only a few hours away and the palace would be suspicious if Thor was not there. Finally coming across the magician's home, Thor knocked on the door, awaiting an answer. Moments passed that feeled almost like minutes. After what seemed like hours, the door swung open, an old, crippled lady standing at the door.

"Are you Gudr-"

"Thor Odinson." The lady noted, staring at him for a few moments. Blinking, the Thunderer nodded.

"That is correct. I have come because I hear you are a powerful magician. I need to know if you have the power to save my brother from execution?" He asked, desperation quite clear in his tone. He was much taller in comparison to her, towering over the lady. Yet he had a somewhat respectful posture, not making himself seem bigger than he already was, looking at her as though she were his last hope. And she was.

"Loki Laufeyson, huh? Yes, I have the power to, however why should I help the man who caused such mahem?" She questioned Thor, watching him very carefully and awaiting his answer. Silent for a few moments, Thor took in her question. Why should she help him?

"Because no matter what he has done, he deserves a second chance. There is good in him, I have seen it. He faces regrets everyday and even when he was causing chaos, he was reluctant to do so. He is a better person than many percieve him to be and not many will understand that unless they know him as well as I do." He replied softly, watching Gudrun with a soft gaze. Nodding in response to his answer, the old lady opened her door, allowing him entrance into her home. Relieved somewhat, Thor followed her inside the home, being led to the furthest corner of the house. Sitting down, Gudrun urged Thor to do the same, the god doing exactly that.

"Your father is a fool. He is blind to see that this was provoked. The Allfather likes to squash anything that is a threat to his power. That is why I live in one of the poorer districts of Asgard." Gudrun explained. "Because of him, my power is limited. There is only so much I can do. I cannot alter the Allfather's decision, however there is a way to get around it. Tell me, Thor. How far are you willing to go to save your brother?" She asked, eyeing him carefully. Thor watched her, taking in what she said.

"I would give anything. My possessions, the throne, my life." He replied, watching her. The old lady grinned and nodded.

"Good. If that is the case, the only way to avoid your brother's execution is to convince the Allfather otherwise." She replied. Thor shook his head.

"I have already tried that. Mother and I both have. Please. Please tell me there is another way." He begged, still gripping onto hope with every fibre in his body.

"Well, there is one other way..." She said thoughtfully. "The only way you stop his execution is to swap places. He lives your life, the favoured son, heir to the throne. However you will take his place. You will of been the one who lived in the shadows his entire life. The one all believed corrupt. You will be the one who caused chaos on both Asgard and Midgard and you will be the one who will be executed." She said slowly, knowing it was a lot to take in. For once in his life, Thor was silent. He weighed his options very briefly, but he knew what he wanted and that was only for Loki's safety.

"Do it." He ordered, nodding. Slightly suprised that he had accepted her offer, Gudrun chuckled softly.

"You really do care for him. He should consider himself lucky to have such a protective brother as yourself." She said. Slowly standing from her seat, she walked to a table, grabbing several vials and pouring them into a bowl, mixing them slowly. Finally adding one of Idunn's, a bright golden light stretched through the room, illuminating every nook. Finally a dark beam shot up from the bowl, towering up before fingers of branches spread out from the base. A small tree was soon standing before them, golden apples gripping onto the branches. Picking one off, Gudrun gave it to Thor.

"One bite is all you need. But be warned. Loki is skilled in magic. He is powerful and while he may not have enough power to reverse the spell, he may still remember everything has happened." She explained. Thor watched her before looking at the apple, glowing in his hands. It pulsed slightly with ancient magic, a magic that had been deemed lost many years ago. Lifting the enchanted fruit to his lips, Thor took a bite, swallowing it.

Gudrun had disappeared, leaving the Thunderer alone in the house. He turned, walking out of the home and too his horse where several royal guards were waiting.

"Thor Odinson, you are under arrest by order of the Allfather for your crimes on Midgard and Asgard."


	3. Get Him To Swap Our Places

As morning arrived, Loki slowly found himself waking after the best sleep he had had in a very long time. However when he opened his eyes, he found that he was no longer in his cell, but rather in his chambers.

Sitting up, Loki walked around his room before dressing himself and going to investigate. The moment he stepped out of his room, servants passing down the corridor immediately bowed to him on their way.

"Good morning, sir." They murmured as they passed him. What the Trickster noted this time, however, was that their greetings were genuine, not forced as they always had been when he was still a prince of Asgard. Bowing in return, he let the servants get on with their jobs, soon coming across the Warriors seeing him, the Three grinned - all except Hogun of course - and greeted him.

"Loki! How did you sleep?" Volstagg asked him, eating a few grapes. Fandral nodded, smile on his face also. Quite surprised by their kindness, he did his best not to show it.

"Ah, quite nicely, thank you. Uh...Do you happen to know the whereabouts of Thor?" He asked. Though an idiot, he probably knew what was happening. He was to be the future king of Asgard after all...

"That_ traitor_?! Why in all the Nine Realms would you want to speak to _him_?!" Fandral asked, shocked at Loki's question as Loki was shocked at Fandral's answer.

"Traitor? Forgive my forgetfulness but what exactly did he do?"

"You have forgotten? Why, he tried destroying Jotunheim and tried taking over Midgard! He's a reckless, arrogant fool. He deserves execution." Volstagg said, bitterness in his words.

"Yes. And I can assure you I will sleep much more soundly once he has been." Fandral added. Loki's gut twisted on hearing this, hands balling up into fists. Thor could never do such a thing, they must of been mistaken. It was him who had done all that, not Thor. It couldn't be Thor. At that moment, Lady Sif arrived, greeting Loki with a warm smile. One she had never given him before.

"Your father asks you come see him this afternoon. He said they have found a day in which your coronation will commence." She explained. Loki froze for a moment. He was to be king? Nothing was making sense anymore so with a quick nod, he left his friends and stalked down to the dungeons, soon finding Thor's cell.

Thor was laying on the cot, staring idly at the wall. He didn't notice his brother arrive nor enter.  
"Thor, what is going on?" Loki asked, narrowing his eyes at the larger god. Looking back over his shoulder, Thor slowly sat up, facing the smaller.

"What do you mean-"

"Do not play dumb with me! Even I know you are not _that_ foolish! You know what is going on, am I right? Now tell me!" He ordered, fists clenched still. Watching him for a moment, Thor let out a soft sigh.

"I made a deal with a sorcerer to swap our lives. You live the life I had and I live the life you had. I did say I would do all in my power to stop the execution, did I not? Now you will have everything you wanted. To be treated as my equal, to be loved, to be king and for me to be dead." Thor explained softly. Loki listened to what he said, feeling his heart turn cold at the last part.

"You...you what? Thor, do you not understand? No, of course you don't because you are such an idiot! Once you are executed there is_ no_ going back! You are gone and now that you have taken my life you will be sent straight to _Hel _instead of Valhalla!" Loki growled, narrowing his eyes at him.

"I have taken this into consideration, Loki. I chose this to protect you. It is all I have ever wanted and now I have it. Not to mention in the process, I was able to give you everything you wanted." Thor said in reply, watching the god with a stern gaze.

"You fool! Do you really think I want you dead?!" He hissed, fists shaking slightly before turning and walking to the door. He couldn't risk breaking down in front of Thor. Not after all those years of holding up a solid wall.

As the day went by, what Thor had told him became more and more real. He was treated just as Thor had been, served and loved, showered in glory. He wasn't quite used to it, but found he was enjoying it.

There was however, the fact of Thor being dead in less than a week. He was fearful of it, having always lived his life with Thor. Whether it be in front of him or beside him, Thor was always there and to think that soon he wouldn't be, Loki dreaded it. He had only just come to terms with his feelings for the god. Soon, he would never be able to speak them.

Ever. Because death was permanent, not temporary.


	4. Let's Change The Experience

After leaving the dungeons, Loki went to the garden for a little while, needing some time to think. When he reached them, he found a tree, climbing it and sitting on one of its larger branches, giving him a clear view of the Bifrost which was currently in the process of being rebuilt.

Thor and him used to sit here when they were younger, eating the ripe apples that grew here. He remembered how the juice would drip down their chins and they would laugh until their ribs hurt. Remembered the mischievous gleam in his eyes as he would steal Thor's apple and run off with it, the older of the two chasing the younger around the trees and bushes until they couldn't run anymore.

They visited these gardens all the time together, playing many games and sharing stories, and on the odd occasion would they share their secrets with one another. They trusted each other more than they trusted anyone else and they were closer than anyone else.

It was here that Thor made his promise to Loki, his oath.

_"Thor." Loki murmured, staring down at the ground from his place on the branch, legs swinging slightly. Thor looked over at Loki when his name was said, noting the serious look in his eyes, almost scared. "What if we drift apart? You shall be king one day. What if one day, we aren't as close as we are now? What if...what if one day I _hate _you?"_

"Loki, do not think like that. You mean more to me than life itself. None can come between the relationship we share. We are brothers, friends. You will always be by my side and I, yours." Thor reassured, placing his hand over Loki's. While Thor's words were comforting, Loki couldn't shake the terrible feeling that was weighing on his shoulders.

_"Yes, I know. But Thor, what if-"_

"Loki" Thor cut off, watching him with a stern gaze. "I promise you that no matter what, nothing will change between us. You are my brother and I love you. There is nothing I wouldn't do for you, Loki. We will be together until Ragnarok, and even then." Thor said. A small smile graced Loki's lips, the younger god resting his head on Thor's shoulder. "I promise."

"Thank you."

Loki scoffed at the memory, shaking his head. Thor sure did a great job of keeping that promise considering how Loki was left in the shadows and practically forgotten by him. He wondered if Thor remembered this memory, remembered the promise he had broken. However, parts of what Thor had said stuck out to him, reminding him of the situation.

_"There is nothing I wouldn't do for you, Loki." _Thor had a life one could only dream of. He got nearly everything he wanted, was the Golden Prince of Asgard, heir to the throne. All the women swooned over him and it wasn't hard for him to make friends. He was attractive and strong, yet he was willing to trade all of this to save Loki; a monster, the fallen prince of Asgard, a traitor and a murderer.

_"You mean more to me than life itself." _After all Loki had done to Thor, after all he had said, Thor was willing to trade their places. He was willing to be executed instead of Loki, take the punishment for the other's actions without thinking otherwise. To give Loki the life he had never had while he in turn would die. It seemed like a rather large trade, and even after hours of thinking on what Thor had said, he could not fathom it. Loki had hurt Thor. He had tried to kill him! And yet none of this mattered. Thor's loyalty to Loki would never change, it seemed. He always had been a sentimental fool.

* * *

After he left the gardens later that day, the Warriors Three and Sif decided to make conversation with him, chatting about different things. The conversation was dry and Loki wanted nothing more than to escape it. He did find out, however, that there was a feast being held that night in honour of his success over Thor on Midgard. Great, just what he needed. Technically it would be a feast for Thor's success over him, Loki irritated slightly. However, he did not let this show on his face, instead smiling and nodding before thanking them for notifying him.

Afterwards, he disappeared to the library, sitting in his favourite spot in the back by the window, picking up a few books and spending the afternoon reading. He loved this library and no matter how much he claimed to hate Asgard, this place would always hold a high rank with Loki. The dust over the books proved that none had visited the library since his fall, not that many wood. The Aesir valued brawn over brains.

Dinnertime soon came close, the Trickster reluctantly leaving the library to prepare himself for the feast that evening. His chambers were as though nothing had changed, which now thanks to Thor, hadn't. He looked through his finest tunics and armour, deciding on what to wear before having a quick bath and dressing himself. He groomed his hair back into his usual hairstyle before pulling on his boots and leaving for the dining hall.

Along the way, many citizens and councilmen greeted him, smiling kindly, congratulating him softly as he passed by. The guards opened the doors for him when he arrived, the entire hall standing and applauding him as he entered. Loki had never experienced anything quite like this and he wasn't sure whether he liked it or not.

The feast started well with excellent food and drink. He sat on the seat closest to Odin, one that had been reserved for Thor. Words of thanks and congratulations were said, Loki thanking them softly. Throughout the evening, men came and spoke to him, the god prodding slightly for information. He found out the entire story that the Aesir believed had happened.

Thor had always been jealous of Loki. He trained and lived in the shadows, just like Loki had originally. However, Loki found out about his true heritage and ran away, horrified. Thor too found out about it, shocked that Asgard would still choose a Jotun to be king over him. Angry, he started a war with Jotunheim when the Allfather fell into the Odinsleep. Loki, catching word of this, returned and defeated his brother. They had fought on the Bifrost, Thor battling with Loki, the Thunderer accidentally loosing his footing, falling into the void.

When the feast finally finished, Loki returned to his chambers, a little tipsy. The night had gone much better than he had thought it would. He felt welcome, loved and accepted. It was all he had ever really wanted and now he had it.

So why did he feel as though something was missing?


	5. Unaware That I'm Tearing You Asunder

Loki should hate Thor. He should despise him with every fibre in his body. The Golden Son of Asgard, the favourite, the one who got all the privileges. The foolish man who still believed they were brothers, who still had faith in Loki and who was stupid enough to sacrifice himself for his 'younger brother'.

Loki knew that he should hate Thor, but oddly enough, he couldn't. There was a strong dislike and frustration that he felt towards Thor, but he never felt hate. He guessed that Thor hadn't done enough to make him hate him like he hated Odin, and in a way, this irritated him.

He had found he couldn't kill Thor, only hurt him. Not being able to kill Thor made him feel weak and pathetic, and it hurt. It hurt every time that he tried and Thor just stared at him with disappointment. Oh, yes, he could definitely see the resemblance. Every time Loki screwed up, Thor would give him the same look that Odin had on the top of the Bifrost when he had told Loki that he wasn't good enough. When Thor gave him that look, he wanted to let go, to fall all over again and escape it all, scream at Thor, say how much he hated him when in the end, it was all just another one of his brilliant lies.

Walking into the library, Loki sat down at a table down the back, picking up a book. The library was left untouched, none coming into the library as Asgard was better known for its brawns rather than its brains. Sighing, Loki turned the pages, staring at them idly.

Thor had always been incredibly protective of Loki, and maybe that was why the Trickster tried so hard to prove his strength and how much _better _he was than Thor. Thor overshadowed him in just trying to be a good brother – which in the end, he completely _failed _at – and this was unbelievably infuriating. Loki had been able to protect himself through magic and more than often, Thor tended to forget that.

However, one thing that bewildered Loki was that after everything that had happened over the past year, after everything Loki did and said to Thor, the other man was willing to put his life on the line and continue being that overprotective big brother that he always had been. Loki had disowned Thor, tried killing him, hurt him, threatened those he loved and caused chaos, but Thor continued to see through that and keep reaching out to Loki, even when he was pushed away.

_"Sometimes I'm envious, but never doubt that I love you." _Loki didn't know whether he was telling the truth or lying when he had said these words to Thor, though part of him, deep down, screamed that it was truth. Loki did love Thor, as much as he hated to admit it. Sometimes, he was disappointed in his own self for what he put Thor through, what he said to him, what he did to him. He knew he was just pushing him further and further away, and it scared him that one day Thor might see how crooked and twisted he was and leave Loki in the shadows, truly alone.

_"Envious." _Loki occasionally wished that was all it could be; envy. He sometimes wished things _could _go back to the way that they used to be, with Loki being jealous and that was it, no anger, no rage; nothing. Things weren't that simple. Things were _never _that simple.

Sighing, Loki's eyes wandered around the library, the memories of his life on Asgard flooding back, remembering how he used to spend most of his time here, reading books, reciting spells and so forth. It had become a sanctuary for him, the smell of the old books providing him with some form of comfort, similar to that of Frigga's lullabies or Thor's warmth.

However, something caught his eye on one of the tables at the back of the library. Getting up, Loki walked over to it, finding a book open. Keeping the page with his thumb, Loki looked at the cover of the book, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion. He didn't ever remember reading this book or leaving it out. He would of just written it off as someone else, to Loki's complete surprise, had come into the library to look at it. However, when he turned back to the page they had left it on, a frown formed on his face.

"Thor you fool…" Loki snapped, taking the book and dashing out of the library, running out to the stables. After saddling his horse, Loki slid onto its back, pushing it into a full gallop.

Loki eventually reached a small village, going to the small home that was written down in the book. Getting off of the horse, Loki walked swiftly to the front door, knocking on it and waiting for an answer. If this was in fact the lady that Thor had come to, perhaps Loki could get it reversed.

The door opened, revealing a frail old woman who grinned wearily at him, leaning on a wooden cane to keep herself from toppling over.

"Loki Laufeyson. I had a feeling that you would come." She said, her voice raspy and piercing. Opening the door wider, she allowed him to step inside, still smiling her toothy grin, despite the fact that several of her teeth were missing. Once Loki had stepped inside, she closed the door behind him, walking into the house a little more.

"Now, let me guess, you have come here to try and reverse the deal that your brother- ah, _'not-brother'_ has made, am I right?" She asked, turning to look at him, still leaning on her cane, looking as though she might fall over at any minute yet she made no move to sit down.

"Yes, I have. He was a fool and stuck his nose where it did not belong." Loki said, sighing and folding his arms. "Please tell me you are able to reverse the spell." The old lady grinned a little wider, tutting softly at Loki.

"When will you admit it, not just to me but to yourself? You do not wish to see Thor dead." She said, eyeing him for a moment. Loki watched her, swallowing a lump down, hands curling into fists. _How…How_ dare_ she! She had no right to say what he did and did not feel or think or want!_ Loki tried to suppress his anger, smiling smoothly at her instead.

Opening his mouth to say some sort of sarcastic retort, he closed his mouth quickly, frowning and thinking about what she had said. She did actually have a point. Loki had finally admitted that he could not kill Thor himself, but he was still lying about the fact that he wanted Thor dead. Truth was, he didn't want Thor dead, not now, not ever. Thor was really the only person who had ever held faith in him, ever tried to help him on the path to redemption. He was the only person who was really…there. He both tore Loki's confidence down and built it back up. Loki despised and loved him all at the same time and there was no simple way of going about his feelings towards Thor. Sighing softly, Loki finally nodded.

"Yes, you are right." He murmured softly.

"Good, now that you have admitted that, you can tell that to Thor and say a _proper _goodbye." She said in reply, a look of shock forming across Loki's face.

"Wait, you…You're not going to help? But-…I know that you can help! Don't you dare tell me that you can't!" Loki spat, pointing an accusing finger at her. "I will _make _you help me if you don't help right now."

However, the woman merely laughed. "I am so scared! I embrace death, Laufeyson. I have suffered under the foolish reign of the Allfather for far too long. A long sleep would do me good. Besides, what ever tortures you could concoct, I am certain I have endured it all before." With a grin she turned. "Do say hi to the Allfather for me." And with that, she disappeared into the dark depths of her home.

Horrified, Loki barely noticed that his body had begun to tremble, his eyes beginning to grow wet and his lips growing dry. Cursing loudly, he left the house, getting back onto his horse and riding back to the palace, willing the tears in his eyes not to fall, to stay back.

They never did.


End file.
